Happy New Years
by XxWritingRhapsodyXx
Summary: Meet Leo Brighton. 14 years old and still an avid believer in magic, he comes from New York City, but he and his mother have moved to Burgess in hope for better jobs and cheaper rent. His life hasn't been anything spectacular, but that will all change once he meets Jamie Bennett. Rated for language, I own nothing but my OCs.


Hi. Name's Leo, Leo Brighton. You probably haven't heard of me; I'm not a celebrity or anything. But I'm not human, i can tell you that. So, I should probably start from the beginning, where it all started... no, not when I was born. See, I once had a normal life like you.

**~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~~**

"Sweetie, it's time for supper!" Mrs. Brighton shouted.

Leo Brighton nodded distractedly, his eyes glued to the screen. "Yeah, yeah! I'll be up in a minute, mom!" He set down the control before running upstairs. "What we having?" The teen questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Ravioli," His mother sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's all we have... I promise, once I get my paycheck we'll go out for supper."

Leo perked up. "Burger King?" He asked hopefully.

His mother nodded, smiling. "Definitely. But for now we'll have to settle for this..."

"It's alright," Leo quickly reassured her. "I love ravioli."

Mrs. Brighton went over to the fridge that was stuffed in a corner and started digging through it. "Let's see... a-hah!" She pulled out a loaf of bread. "We have some bread that we got from the market last month, we could also have that..." She brought it over to the table. "Are you sure this is enough, sweetie?" She looked at her son worriedly.

"It's fine! Perfect!" Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why you worry so much, mom, we'll be fine!" He smiled brightly. "Right?

His mother nodded, not having the will to tell him that she would be barely able to pay the bills this coming month, much less the rent. "Right." She cleared her throat. "So, let's talk." She sat down, taking a bite of her ravioli.

Leo nodded eagerly. "Well, some kids are doing fireworks in Central Park, they said it's gonna be a blast, no pun intended... Can we go?" He looked at his mother hopefully.

His mother sighed. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I work that night..."

_A__long with __every other night,_ Leo thought, but stayed silent.

"And you know how dangerous it is to be in the park alone. I'm sorry, I know how much you like fireworks, but..."  
Leo forced himself to smile brightly. "I-It's okay... besides, we need to finish packing for the move to Burgess...''

His mother nodded gratefully. "Good..." She chuckled. "You know, honey, I'll never understand your obsession with fireworks."

Leo shrugged. "I dunno, they're just so..."

"Magical?" His mother supplied, raising an eyebrow.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, magical." Leo happened to be an avid believer in magic, and something about fireworks just seemed magical.

**~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~~**

"Aaaand Bennett gets knocked out by Frost!" Jack announced teasingly as Jamie got smacked in the face by a snowball, courtesy of Jack Frost himself. ''Unbelievable!''

Jamie rolled his eyes. ''That's cheating, Jack!'' He accused, though a huge smile was on his face. ''You can't use snowballs in this game!''

Jack shrugged innocently, leaning on his staff. ''Why not?''

Sophie chose that moment to come hopping-yes, I did say hopping,- out of the house. ''Bunny, bunny, bunny!'' She giggled. ''Hop, hop, hop!'' She had one of those bunny ear headbands on her head, and she was still in her pajamas.

Jack grinned before flying over to the young girl. He snatched the bunny ears off her head and put them on his. '"What do you think?'' He questioned, a grin on his face. ''Too big?'' The ridiculous ears were incredibly fluffy, and kind of floppy.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. ''Um, yeah. Leave the bunny ears to Mr. Bunnymund.''

Jack snorted. ''More like Kangamund,'' He commented before giving the ears back to Sophie. ''So, whatcha been up to lately, kiddo?''

Jamie shrugged. ''Not much, though I heard another kid is moving in across the street in a couple weeks, I think his name is Leon or Lenny...'' He snapped his fingers. ''Leo! Leo Brighton, I think.''

''Another kid, eh?'' Jack mused.

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. ''Well, more like teenager,'' He corrected himself. ''He's fourteen.''

''Oh.'' Jack said, a disappointed look on his face. _Well, there goes my chance of having another believer..._ He thought sadly. Well, it was selfish to believe that a 14 year old would believe in some winter spirit, he probably didn't even believe in North.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Jamie immediately added, ''Hey, I heard he's from New York City. Didn't you give them a major blizzard the other weekend?''

They continued chatting, Sophie having gone inside to watch TV. Their minds were off the new kid... for now.

* * *

**Hi guys, XxWritingRhapsodyXx, AKA AgentImagination18, here. Sorry I haven't been on, I've been pretty busy. I promise I'll update my other stories as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**I hope you like it so far, next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
